


Twinkle in Her Eyes

by Courtney_PT_fan



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_PT_fan/pseuds/Courtney_PT_fan
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Twinkle in Her Eyes

Paul walked through the door of number 22 after having coffee with Jane. He sees Terese sitting outside on the table. He walks out to her and places his hands gently on her shoulders, lightly rubbing his thumbs back and forth. He leans down to kiss her cheek and notices Terese isn’t taking any notice of him as her eyes stay glued to her laptop.   
He knows why and he’s not going to apologise for having coffee with a friend, that’s what Jane was, a friend and Terese knew that, right?   
He realises he has two options, one, he kisses her on the cheek again and walks away or two, he sits down and let’s her talk and explain how she’s feeling.   
He thinks for a minute, hands still on his wife’s shoulders, thumbs still gently rubbing back and forth. He’s made his decision, he pulls the chair out from next to her, pulls it a little closer to her and sits down facing her. She continues to type away on the keyboard eyes still glued to the screen. He gently smiles, he knew she wasn’t going to give in that easy, she was stubborn. He figures, if he starts talking, she’ll have something to say and then he would listen.   
“Darling you know I love you and Jane is just a friend. I get that you’re grumpy because I went and picked her up from the airport and I’ve just gone to have coffee with her but you have to understand that none of it means anything.” 

Still nothing 

“Darling you need to tell me why this bothers you so much.” 

She finally stops typing, realising he’s not going to stop talking, closes her laptop, takes her glasses off, closes her eyes and takes and a deep breath. She turns her head to look at him. 

“Who was it that ended things between you two?”  
“Jane”  
“Right and who is taking any opportunity to go and see her?”   
He scoffs “I’m not taking any-“  
“Paul” Terese warns  
He notices the warning “Me”   
“Now tell me why”  
“Terese you know why, she needs a friend right now, her and Des are over and things between her and Nicolette aren’t good either.”   
“She is staying with Kale and Susan now, she can talk to them! She didn’t even want you to find out!” She snaps 

They both sit in silence for a minute. He’s wondering what’s on her mind, he can tell she wants to say something. She keeps looking at him. He breaks the silence.   
“I sat here to listen, you need to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me.”   
She hesitates but she needs to say it, “She broke up with, not the other way around. The fact that you got so grumpy with me for not telling you she was coming and then you just HAD to pick her up from the airport and you’ve just gone and seen her again. I cant shake the feeling that you might still have unresolved feelings for her.” 

He looks down, leans forward and takes her hand in his. He looks up at her, she can tell this is going to be sincere, he has that look in his eyes. He can tell she is hurt, her eyes aren’t sparkling and the twinkle she usually has when she sees him isn’t there. 

“Okay now just listen. Yes Jane and I were in a relationship and yes we had some goods time but the reason she called it off was because she knew I was in love with you.” He looked Terese in the eyes, but she couldn’t keep the eye contact and lowered her gaze followed by her head. “God from the moment I fell in love with you, nothing and no one has changed that. When you want one person and one person only, everyone else just becomes a pail imitation.” She looks up to meet his gaze again. “You know, even though you told me you loved me too, I couldn’t actually wrap my head around it.” She felt tears rush to her eyes and her chin started to tremble. “Even though the words came from your mouth and I had dreamed you would say them to me, I couldn’t actually believe it.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, her chin trembling heavier now. “Even months into our relationship I was still speechless that the woman I had fallen in love with, loved me back just as deeply.” He paused for a few seconds “Do you now understand that you, Terese Willis are the love of my life?”   
Many tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she quickly gathered her thoughts, “That was beautiful, I don’t know what else to say.” She giggled a little through her tears and he smiled at her.   
They stood up and Paul released her hand and put his arms around his wife’s waist and pulled her close and she hugged, her head resting on his chest. He held her in his arms for a few minutes, her eyes drying up as she wipes the rest of the tears from her cheeks, before taking his right arm from her waist and bringing it to her chin, she saw and moved her head from his chest allowing him to put his index finger gently under her chin to tilt her head up slowly, “I love you Terese, so much.” She smiled and he saw her eyes sparkling again and she had the twinkle in them when she looked at him, “I love you too Paul.” He leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.


End file.
